


Vincent, My Love

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Audition (1999), House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Distress, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kinda fluff, Murder, Violence, almost murder, chase - Freeform, crack ship, i guess, soft boy, somewhat murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: This is so fucking bad and not what I usually write but I really need this ship I made to get more attention cause it’s fucking cute. Sorry if I got any details about the characters and their backstorys cause guess what, I suck at remembering details but I do hope you guys liked it, and I really don’t expect this to get many reads...
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/Asami Yamazaki
Kudos: 4





	Vincent, My Love

I guess you could say Vincent was fond of instantly gutting and then turning his captive victims into wax figures, but she was different. Even with her jet black hair stuck to her face with sweat and clothes torn from where she escaped the mans grasps she was much more unique than the others who’ve fell victim. He watched as she practically danced across the room, she knocked over wax tables, chairs, anything there to get away, she ripped off the curtains and threw them in his face, to try and block his vision. 

This woman was a tricky one sure, but did he really wanna hurt her? Vincent was tired and well, this time he maybe even felt bad. 

“Please just leave me alone! I don’t even know why I came here, it’s all his fault, it’s HIS fault!” The woman yelled this, her somewhat soft Japanese accent coming through. This was the first time she managed to plead for her life. What if he just listened? He stopped his chase for a moment and managed to speak through his hoarse and cracked voice.

Vincent choked out a few words, asking if she could tell him what was going on in her life exactly. She didn’t stop running. Why would a murderer on the hunt want to know anything about her. The woman finally halted when he grasped onto her arm firmly. “I-I won’t hurt you if you just tell me...”

“O-okay...” She looked around and then broke down into tears. “He forced me to flee...forced me into this whole mess, I heard this town wasn’t very populated so I came here, I wouldn’t be thrown into a jail cell if I left. Please just fucking let me go...I’ve been through enough! Have I not?!” By the end she was bawling and yelling too but Vincent proceeded with the conversation ,“Who’s he, what did he do?”.

“He’s my ex boyfriend! He held some sort of a sick audition to be his new wife. I thought he loved me...” She became limp in his arms, to keep her on her feet the black haired man hugged her, close to him. The woman whimpered and cried into his chest as 11pm turned to 12am.

“If you want to, you can sleep in my house tonight, I can keep you safe”.

She looked up at him right then and said “I’d like that a lot...I really would”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking bad and not what I usually write but I really need this ship I made to get more attention cause it’s fucking cute. Sorry if I got any details about the characters and their backstorys cause guess what, I suck at remembering details but I do hope you guys liked it, and I really don’t expect this to get many reads...


End file.
